Just The Way You Are
by Lady Spain
Summary: Songfic dari Bruno Mars - Just The Way You Are  Dedicate for Hanasu of Chocolato event. White Chocolate is appeared here.  Give me a criticism please?


Yo, minna-san! Saya mempublish fict ini untuk ikut meramaikan event Hanasu of Chocolato. Mumpung lagi hangat-hangatnya Valentine's Day.^^

Semoga fict saya ini bisa diterima oleh hati (?) masyarakat FNI. Dan saya masih—sangat—membutuhkan bantuan dari senpai-senpai, berupa review, concrit, saran, maupun flame.

Dan semoga FNI makin damai, tidak diguncang oleh masalah-masalah sepele lagi. Karena FNI bukanlah ajang berperang, FNI adalah ajang untuk menyalurkan bakat dan bersosialisasi. Jadi saya harap atmosfir FNI bisa selalu hangat seperti atmosfir hari Valentine yang manis dan hangat

And for the last, Happy Valentine's Day all!

**Disclaimer **:

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Just The Way You Are song © Bruno Mars**

Pairing :

Long live Naru(fem)Sasu! *copas slogan FBSN*

Genre :

Romance/General

Rated :

T

**Warning **:

Not BL, it's femSasuke, typo(s), OOC, songfict.

Dedicate for Hanasu of Chocolato event. White Chocolate is appeared here.

.

.

**JUST THE WAY YOU ARE**

.

.

"Jadi, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

.

_'Oh, her eyes, her eyes,_

_make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair,_

_falls perfectly without her trying'_

.

Onyx itu menatapku datar. Matanya yang sekelam malam seakan mengajakku untuk menyelaminya lebih jauh lagi. Menghipnotisku hingga melupakan rasa tegangku yang kian membuncah untuk mendengar jawaban dari bibirnya. Rambutnya, hitam lembut… membuatku ingin segera membelainya dan merasakan kelembutannya di pelukanku.

"Hn."

Satu kata yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya menyadarkanku dari lamunan kekagumanku pada gadis dihadapanku ini.

"Hn? Apa artinya itu? Kau mau atau tidak menjadi pacarku, Nona?"

"Ya."

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Sasu… Kurasa kau harus cepat-cepat atau kita terlambat menghadiri pesta pertunangan Sakura."

"Hn. Tunggu sebentar."

.

_'She's so beautiful,_

_And I tell her everyday'_

.

Sesosok gadis terburu-buru menuruni tangga mansion Uchiha itu. Tubuhnya yang tinggi langsing dibalut oleh gaun hitam tak berlengan yang menonjolkan kecantikan kulit putihnya. Rambut hitam sepunggungnya disanggul membuat sang gadis terlihat anggun. High heels perak berhak lima cm semakin menambah nilai plus dari penampilan gadis itu.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, Sasu? Kau ini selalu terlihat cantik tanpa memerlukan waktu lama untuk berdandan."

.

_'Yeah, I know, I know,_

_when I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so sad_

_to think that she don't see what I see'_

.

Wajah cantiknya itu hanya menatapku datar seakan tak mempedulikan perkataanku.

"Hei, ayolah. Hargai sedikit pujianku. Aku tulus memujimu, Sasu. Kau… sangat cantik."

"Hn."

o-o-o-o-o-o

Sepasang kekasih terlihat memasuki sebuah gedung mewah tempat diadakannya pesta pertunangan pewaris Haruno Corp.—Haruno Sakura. Sang pria dengan rambut pirang dan sepasang mata sapphire blue terlihat tampan memakai tuxedo hitam sedang menggenggam tangan gadis disebelahnya.

Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. Sang gadis perlahan melepaskan tangan sang pemuda lalu berlari kecil menuju sang tokoh utama pesta itu—Haruno Sakura dan Sabaku No Gaara—yang sedang sibuk berbicara dengan para tamu.

.

_'And when you smile,_

_the whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Because girl you're amazing,_

_just the way you are'_

_._

Sang gadis menyunggingkan seulas senyum untuk pasangan yang sedang berbahagia itu seraya mengucapkan selamat untuk mereka berdua. Senyum tulus dari bibirnya mengalihkan perhatian sejenak beberapa tamu yang berada didekat mereka.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Sas, aku bosan disini. Bagaimana kalau kita keluar ke taman?"

"Hn."

Taman itu nampak indah ditumbuhi rerumputan hijau. Di tengah taman terdapat air mancur yang disekelilingnya dipenuhi bunga mawar putih. Pohon beringin yang berkelap-kelip di masing-masing sudut menambah kesan romantis pada taman itu. Lampu-lampu taman berbentuk lampion bercahaya warna-warni menerangi jalan setapak yang berada tepat di sebelah air mancur.

Langkah-langkah kecil yang terdengar membelah kesunyian malam. Sepasang kekasih itu menuju ke sebuah bangku panjang yang terdapat di sisi taman. Tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Hanya keheningan yang mengisi malam itu.

Sang lelaki melirik gadis disebelahnya. Berpikir keras untuk memecahkan keheningan yang membuat mereka canggung.

"Mmm… Sasu, apakah kau kedinginan?"

"Hn."

Sang gadis hanya menggumam merasa hal itu tidak perlu ditanyakan. Kulitnya yang menggigil telah jelas menjawab pertanyaan sang kekasih. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan untuk melihat sekeliling taman yang menurutnya sangat indah. Patung cupid ditengah air mancur membuat kagum sepasang onyx kelam miliknya.

Jas hitam yang tiba-tiba berada dibahunya mengalihkan perhatian gadis itu kepada lelaki disebelahnya.

"Hn?"

Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya bingung melihat jas yang tersampir di bahunya. Naruto membetulkan letak jas itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau kedinginan 'kan, Sasuke?"

Naruto menatap onyx yang terlihat berkilau dihadapannya.

"Hn—"

Lalu kata yang selanjutnya keluar dari bibir gadis itu adalah—

"—terima kasih."

.

_'Her lips, her lips,_

_I could kiss them all day if she let me'_

.

Sang gadis tersenyum kecil membuat jantung Naruto berdetak lebih cepat.

"Sas, boleh… aku menciummu?"

Sasuke tertegun mendengar perkataan polos yang disertai senyum ragu-ragu dari kekasihnya itu. Dia memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan senyum kecil dari bibirnya.

"Hn."

"Errr—apa itu artinya boleh?"

"Iy—"

Tanpa basa-basi Naruto menangkap bibir Sasuke yang belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ditekannya bibir tipis nan menggoda itu lebih dalam lagi. Bukan ciuman penuh nafsu, namun ciuman untuk menunjukkan gelora cintanya. Setelah beberapa saat, ciuman itu terinterupsi oleh mendesaknya pasokan udara.

Sasuke mengambil napas sebanyak mungkin, wajahnya memanas dan jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat.

"Na-naru—"

Set. Naruto memegang dagu Sasuke lalu diangkatnya agar lebih jelas melihat wajah sang kekasih.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Wajah sang gadis makin bersemu merah.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Di sebuah café yang mengutamakan kenyamanan dan keindahan—terlihat jelas dari dekorasi café itu sendiri, sofa empuk, pemandangan gunung dari balik jendela, dan gazebo di bagian outdoor restoran—terdapat sepasang sejoli yang sedang berbincang-bincang. Ups—tepatnya hanya sang pria yang sedang berbicara.

"Sasu-_chan_~"

Sang gadis tidak menjawab panggilan manja dari kekasihnya. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan sebentar dari bukunya hanya untuk menatap datar wajah merengut Naruto. Selang beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali serius membaca buku tebalnya. Baginya, wajah Naruto yang sedang merengut itu terlihat bodoh dan konyol.

"Sasu-_chan~_"

Sasuke masih menekuni buku tebalnya—memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan sang kekasih.

"Sasu-_chaaan_!"

Akhirnya Sasuke menyerah dan menatap Naruto satu detik—benar-benar hanya untuk satu detik. Karena detik berikutnya dia sudah kembali membolak-balik halaman buku itu. Sepertinya buku yang dibaca Sasuke lebih menarik daripada sang kekasih.

"Sasu-_chan_!Sasu-_chan_! Sasu-_chaaan_!"

Sasuke menutup bukunya. Menatap sapphire blue yang terdapat tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Hn?"

"Boleh tidak aku menciummu lagi?"

BRUK!

Detik berikutnya sang buku tebal sudah memposisikan diri di atas kepala malang Naruto.

.

_'Her laugh, her laugh, she hates_

_but I think it's so sexy'_

.

"Ittai, Sasu-_chan_..."

Tanpa sadar Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat wajah memelas Naruto. Sasuke menutup mulutnya untuk menyembunyikan tawanya. Buru-buru dipasangnya kembali wajah datar andalannya.

"Hn."

Naruto menatap aneh wajah gadis cantik di depannya itu.

"Apa yang kau li—"

"Kau tahu? Kau kelihatan lebih manis saat tertawa."

"Hn."

o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke membuka pintu besar mansion Uchiha. Cepat-cepat dituntunnya langkah kaki menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Sasuke membuka pintu kamar bertuliskan "Uchiha Sasuke's room". Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada benda besar berbentuk persegi panjang bergambar jeruk dan tomat yang terdapat di tengah ruangan itu. Rasa kantuk membuatnya ingin segera merasakan benda yang ternyata kasur empuk berukuran queen size tersebut.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk melaksanakan misi suci sebelum tidur—cuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Dan untuk mewujudkan misi sucinya, berarti tujuannya hanya satu: kamar mandi. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang untungnya masih satu ruangan dengan kamar tidurnya.

Setelah menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka, dengan langkah mantap Sasuke berjalan menuju kasurnya. Dibaringkannya tubuh yang amat letih itu, namun kenyamanannya terganggu oleh suatu benda keras yang menusuk punggungnya. Sasuke bangkit lalu menoleh untuk mencari tahu benda apa yang sudah berani mengganggu tidurnya itu.

Dan terlihatlah benda itu. Benda berbentuk kotak berwarna coklat yang dihiasi pita biru. Sasuke mengangkat kotak itu lalu membukanya. Sebelum sempat melihat apa isinya, sebuah kertas putih terjatuh dari atas kotak itu. Sasuke membaca kata-kata yang tertulis di kertas itu.

When I see your face,

there's not a thing that I would change,

Cause you're amazing,

just the way you are

Happy Valentine's Day, my Sasu-_chan_

I always love you

From: Your handsome boyfriend, Naruto

Rasa kantuknya lenyap sudah berganti dengan semu merah yang kini mulai menghiasi wajah putihnya. Menghembuskan napas pelan, lalu dia memutuskan untuk membuka apa isi kotak itu.

Coklat putih berbentuk hati dengan ukiran—I Love You.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Mind to review?


End file.
